Livin' a Double Life
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Sonny has a big secret! She's also Demi Lovato! When Chad befriends Demi and tells Demi he likes Sonny, Sonny uses Demi to get Chad to go out with her, When a date goes all wrong, can Sonny tell Chad she is Demi? Based on HM. Channy in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I will be starting a new story as well as continuing Masquerade. I don't think this idea has been done, so here goes.**

SPOV (and Demi's. Technically same person)

I sighed. Living a double life was hard. How did Hannah do it?

Right. Her father and friends were there to help her. For me, it's just me. Well, I guess Sonny and Demi. I was Sonny Munroe from Wisconsin that was on the comedy show _So Random! _and at night I was Demi Lovato from Dallas, Texas teen singing sensation.

Sometimes I had to skip rehearsal for Demi's interviews. Sometimes I had to cancel events for Demi to play Sonny's role on _So Random! _I guess you could say I was two people who shared the same thoughts, feelings, and emotions. It's complicated.

"Thank you LA!" I screamed into the microphone and headed off stage.

"Great job, Demi!" my stage manager said.

"Thanks! I gotta go now!" I said and ran to my dressing room and standing outside was none other than Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Sonny hates/ loves Chad, though she hides the fact that she loves him.

Demi, on the other hand technically doesn't know Chad.

"Hey, Demi. You already know who I am."

"Yeah you play Mackenzie on _Mackenzie Falls, _right?" I said, playing dumb.

"Yes. So do you wanna go grab a coffee, or something? I know you've been dying to go out with me, because who wouldn't?"

"I know one person who does."

He stared at me, a funny expression on his face.

"I mean, let's just grab one as friends?"

"Okay…"

"Let me just change." I ran into my dressing room and grabbed my stone washed skinny jeans from the chair they were lying on. I threw them on and grabbed a peace sign tee from the closet. I fixed my black wig and reapplied eye liner and lip gloss on. I grabbed my two phones (one is Sonny's and one is Demi's) and my wallet and stuffed them in a small black bag.

I locked up my dressing room and walked to Chad's convertible.

"So, why the sudden urge to see me?" I asked Chad as we drove to a Starbuck's.

"Well, I was checking my list of celebrity girls and you are the only one I haven't gone out with."

"Remember, I just want to go as friends."

"We'll see about that after tonight."

"Seriously, Chad. I'm not ready to have a relationship yet." **(A/N: Just to clear things up, Demi is speaking now. Sonny feels differently. Sonny wants Chad. Demi doesn't because she wants Chad for Sonny. Sonny and Demi = same person. Just different views but still same person.)**

"Fine. But still, no one can resist me."

"Whatever."

Chad smirked. "I knew I could win you over."

"Look dude, I said I will not fall for you, so either we go get a coffee as friends, or you stop the car and I go home. What will it be?"

"How about we go see your house? I'd love to see where the famous Demi Lovato lives."

I couldn't let Chad see my house. Chad has been to Sonny's and apartment and if Demi went then Chad would figure out my secret and tell it to everyone.

"No, my house is being renovated. How about we go see your set? I've always wanted to see the _Mack Falls _set. Maybe we can stop by _So Random! _too? See some of your friends and cast mates?" I suggested. At least there Demi could disappear and I could go back to being regular Sonny.

"Alright. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! It's really appreciated because the reviews inspire me! **

**~*Thanks and Enjoy*~**

S/ D POV

Sonny wasn't impressed because she worked here, but Demi acted like it. I made Demi act like it.

"Can I see your dressing room?" I asked. As Sonny, I had never actually seen Chad's dressing room. I wanted to, though. Nobody really ever saw his dressing room as a matter of fact except for his cast mates I suspect.

Chad opened the door and voila!

I was facing a giant room with a vanity pressed against the far wall, a sofa in the left corner and a mirror that spread all across the right wall. There was a closet in the far left corner and a bathroom along the left wall as well as a changing room.

"Wow. Nice room!"

"Only the best for CDC."

"Okay…"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I like this girl, but we are constantly fighting and acting like we don't like each other. What do I do? I kinda need help making the first move."

"First of all, who is this girl? Second of all, just ask her out on a date. Be yourself. Not Chad Dylan Cooper. Just be Chad."

"Well it's Sonny Munroe from _So Random!_"

"Oh, I know Sonny."

"Are you guys good friends?"

"Closer than you can ever imagine." Literally closer than you can imagine.

"Great. Can you come to the date too? Like to support me if I need any advice?"

I stared at him. "You want me to come to your date?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be a little awkward?"

"No you just sit nearby so I can consult you if I need to."

"I don't think I can. I have to check my calendar."

"Well I'll tell you the day and you can check your calendar."

"Fine. I gotta go now. I'm suppose to meet with Selena." I lied.

"Okay and thanks for everything, Demi. I'm glad we're friends and we can be honest with each other."

I winced. I wish I could. Sonny was happy that Chad liked her, but Demi felt guilty for lying to Chad about being Sonny and Demi.

I rushed to Sonny's dressing room and saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora chatting.

"Ohmigod! You're Demi Lovato!" Grady screamed.

"Why, hello there darlin' Demi. So nice of you to stop by and pay me a visit."

"Shh!" I hissed.

"Well, I'm prettier than you Demi! I will always be!" Tawni said, flipping her hair.

Zora just stared at me. She had a funny expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"You look exactly like Sonny Munroe." She said, suspiciously.

"Oh, well Sonny and I are very good friends." I said. I was friends with myself obviously.

"Wow. She never mentioned being friends with Demi Lovato." Tawni said, confused.

"Who cares?! She's here now! Let's make out babe!" Nico said.

"Eww! No way! Sorry guys, I have a boyfriend in Texas."

"Aww!" Nico and Grady said together.

"Well, I'm just here to pick up something for Sonny." Actually to pick up something for me.

"Oh. I'll show you her dressing room."

"Thanks Tawni. It's Tawni right?" I acted like I didn't know her name.

"Yeah. The one and only pretty me!"

Tawni led the familiar route to our dressing room.

"Thanks. You can go now." I said. I looked in my vanity drawer and pulled out Demi's schedule.

_Schedule_

_10:00 am: Rehearse music video for remix of 'Here we go again'_

_12:00 pm- 12:45 pm: Lunch break_

_1:00 pm: Go back to Condor Studios and rehearsal for So Random! starts_

_3:00 pm: Interview and photo shoot for Demi with Tween Weekly Magazine_

_3:45: Rehearsal for tonight's concert_

_6:00 pm – 6:30 pm: Dinner_

_7:00 pm – 8:00 pm: So Random! Live Show_

_8:30 pm: Get ready for Demi's concert_

_9:15 pm – 10:30 pm: Concert in LA_

_11:00 pm: Home (finally!) _

Yep, that's how hectic my life is. I'm all over the place. I don't even have time to myself. Sonny's doing rehearsals most of the time and Demi's always gotta do concerts, interviews, or photo shoots. I don't even get to be a normal teenager anymore.

Sometimes I wish I could tell someone. But who? Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady wouldn't understand. They'd say, "Ohmigosh, Sonny! I can't believe you are Demi Lovato!" They wouldn't treat me the same. They'd treat me like Demi instead of Sonny. I couldn't tell my mom or siblings. They'd be all "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" and then there was Chad. Chad would feel betrayed if I told him I was Demi. I know it sounds bizarre, but Chad has feelings. Chad Dylan Cooper might not, but plain old Chad does. He would feel betrayed and never want to see my face again. He would be crushed, hurt, betrayed… I could go on forever with the feelings he would experience, but the point was I didn't want to put him through that. I loved and cared about him too much to do so.

So I was stuck.

The bottom line was I had no one to tell and what would happen if Demi had to go on Sonny's date? I couldn't be two places at once.

Unless…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Chap three is here.**

_Unless…_

Unless I told Chad the truth…

NO! I had already been through this. I couldn't tell him. It would hurt him. I couldn't tell him. I wanted to save him the pain.

Demi's cell started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Demi! It's Chad. The date is going to be on this Friday."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No, but I'm going to as soon as I hang up."

"Okay… I gotta go now, but I'll call you back." I hung up quickly. If Chad was going to ask me right now I can't be Sonny and have Demi's phone, right? It would look weird.

Chad walked in through the door.

"Ever care to knock once in awhile?" I asked, acting all "Sonny" – like.

"No, listen. Chad Dylan – "

"Cooper doesn't knock. I know. I know."

"Will you go out with me on a date? Not a fake date, but a real one."

"Sure." I said, not acting surprised.

"Wow. That was easier than I expected."

"Yeah, Demi told me."

"Great so Friday night at say 8:00 pm?"

"Umm… Let me see if I'm free that day." Demi couldn't make it because she had a special dinner with the director of a big movie and if Demi was busy, so was Sonny. I could always do what Hannah did on her date, but that backfired.

But Demi would be busy so she wouldn't have to come to Sonny's date, while Sonny could stay at her date. So I'd tell Chad I would be busy and we could do it Saturday night instead.

"How about Saturday at 8:00 pm instead? On Friday night I have to babysit my little sister because my mom is coming to visit with her and my mom has to do something with a lawyer." I lied. Demi could go to her dinner while Sonny would get her date with Chad. Everything would go right.

Wrong.

"Okay. I understand. I'll see you later." Chad said and walked out of the room.

"Demi, why do you always have to get in the way?" I hissed at myself.

"Well, Sonny. You can always tell him."

"Demi, we already went through this. No I can't!"

"Fine, fine. But don't come up with some crazy scheme and when it backfires, don't come crying to me."

"I won't! I'm so much smarter than that!"

"Who are you talking to?" Tawni asked, giving me a strange look. And she thought I had problems.

"No one. I wasn't talking."

"Whatever."

I sighed. At least I could be Sonny at our date.

Demi's phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Demi. The date is Saturday at eight, can you be there?"

"No, sorry. I'm busy."

"Please come? For me?"

"I can't, Chad. Really."

"Please! Please, please?!"

I sighed. "Fine." I said without thinking.

"Great!" he said and hung up.

Oh just my luck. Sonny was going on a date with Chad and Demi had to be at the date to support Chad. Something tells me there would be a lot of me and Chad involved. And a lot of me is not good. One of me is good, but two mes and the whole thing goes kaput.

I had to think of something fast. I had two days to think of something and I was too afraid to say it, but I think the Demi side of me might be right. The Sonny side of me still wants to do the plan. And unfortunately the Sonny side of me won.

So here I am thinking of a plan at 10:32 pm when Chad walks in.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just writing a new sketch."

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

"Really, Chad. I think I'm going to stay here at the studio for tonight. I really have to finish the new sketch or Marshall will kill me." Really, I needed to think of a plan.

"Then I'll stay here with you."

"It's okay. I don't want to hold you back or anything."

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't ta-"

"I know, I know. Doesn't Take no for an answer."

"So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He smirked, crossing his arms.

"Uhg! You're so infuriating!" I shouted, my hands balling into fists.

"But you love me."

"Maybe a little! That's the only reason I'm going on the date with you."

"I knew it. No one can help but fall for me."

"Hey, you love me too!" I protested.

He shrugged. "I suppose…"

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it!" I squealed, jumping up and down, pointing a finger at him.

"No need to announce it to the whole world."

I smirked.

"So what's your sketch about?"

"Why are you interested?"

"Well, maybe once in awhile I watch Chuckle City."

"Okay, well maybe I watch Drama Kingdom."

"Drama Kingdom?"

"Yeah, since we're Chuckle City, you're Drama Kingdom."

"Oh. Well at least we're royalty."

"Anyway. So there's this girl and she's going on a date with this guy. She has to play two people because each side of her needs to be at the place. What would you suggest she do?"

"Sounds complicated. I don't know. Relax for awhile."

"Fine." I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

Before I knew it our lips were crashed against each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers played with his hair. His hands were placed on my waist line. We stayed like this for a long time until we needed air.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Chad?"

"What?"

"Thanks. You don't know how much it means to me to have someone I can depend on." Really, he had no idea. Although I couldn't tell him half of who I was, I didn't hide any other secrets from him. It was something at least.

"You're welcome. Let's get some rest."

Chad lay on the sofa and I lay on top of him. My head rested against his chest and his hands on my back. I closed my eyes and for once in a long time I felt happy.

Like real, pure happiness.

I couldn't bear to tell you the rest of the story, but I suppose once a story is started it must be finished.

What's to come is painful, but most stories have a happy ending.

This one still has to be made.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chaptaa Four!!!**

I got up with a start.

"Well, it's about time you got up."

"Chad, what time did you get up?"

"Well, about seven."

"Oh, we're late for rehearsal!"

"Today is a half day, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, am I as handsome as you say I am?"

"What?"

"You said I was handsome and gorgeous."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Oh… I didn't, did I?"

"You sure did, Sonshine."

I covered my face with my hands.

"Shall we get something to eat?"

"Sure."

We walked to the cafeteria hand in hand.

"Here you are." Brenda said, handing Chad a steaming plate full of blueberry waffles, strawberries, and bananas.

She handed me mush.

We sat down at a table. I poked at my food and said nothing.

"Here Sonny. You can have mine. I'll get another platter." He got another dish and sat down.

"Finally. It's not fair. Just because you are on _Mackenzie Falls_ you get better food."

"Well, if you become my girlfriend that will change."

"Then I accept."

"You know, Demi really helped us out."

That's right. I totally forgot about Demi. Speaking of which Demi had to go for outfit trying for her dinner tomorrow.

"I have to go." I said suddenly. "I'll call you later."

Chad had a confused expression on his face. "Okay."

I rushed to my dressing room and changed quickly into Demi. As Demi, I ran to the parking lot and grabbed Sonny's car. I drove to the other studio and parked the car in back parking lot. I ran to the doors and pushed it open to reveal a fancy lobby.

"Miss Lovato, over here!" a young woman in a tan suit said. "Star has arrived." She said into her headset.

I followed her into a bright room with mirrors and racks and racks of clothing. Another woman was wheeling out the last rack of clothing.

A lady who looked about 50 came up to me.

"Miss Lovato, welcome. Here we have the finest selection of dresses you will see. Please feel free to take three dresses at maximum for free and one for your dinner."

I could find a dress for my date with Chad! This was perfect. They had the latest in style and I didn't have to spend a cent! I started surveying the closest rack next to me. I found a gorgeous light blue halter top dress. It went down to my knees and was sparkly.

There was a young woman wearing glasses. She looked nervous.

"Would you like me to take that for you?" she asked, reaching out to take it. Her arms trembled as she did so.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her in a funny way.

"Oh, yes. Please do not worry about me."

I shrugged my shoulders and started my search again. I moved on to the next display and found a maroon dress **(The one she wore to Chad's party in episode six.)**

Then, until the sixth rack I found a wonderful black dress. **(If you ever saw the music video of 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift at the end Taylor is wearing a white dress, well the Demi (Sonny) found is a black version of that.)**

"That's my three free dresses." I said.

"Okay now, you need to find one for your dinner." My agent, Mia said.

"This purple one is nice." I said, pulling out a simple purple spaghetti strap dress. It had a satin ribbon around the waste and looked sophisticated.

"Wonderful! We'll take these four dresses." Mia shouted at the lady.

"I have to go now!" I said. Sonny had rehearsal in 15vminutes, plus she wanted to see Chad. Her beloved Chad…

"Not so fast, Demi."

"I have to go!" I said. I grabbed the dresses from her hands and bolted out the doors. I pulled off my wig and was half Sonny. Sonny wouldn't wear what Demi wore, but right now I had no other choice. I drove back to Condor Studios and ran into the hall.

I bumped into someone. I felt myself falling, but a strong pair of arms grasped me.

"Hey Sonshine. Be careful next time, okay?"

"Thanks, Chad."

"Why are you wearing Demi's clothing?"

"Oh, she let me borrow it."

"Oh."

"I have to go now. Rehearsal and all." I said and planted a quick kiss on his lips. I ran back to my dressing room and changed into the 'Check it Out' girls.

"Finally! You're here!" Tawni said.

"Sorry, I had to do something for Demi."

"Okay, let's begin." Marshall called.

We rehearsed the old sketch and Marshall said, "CUT!"

"Glad that's over!" I mumbled.

"Okay, kids. Since we are doing an old sketch I thought it would be great if Sonny and Tawni could sing at the end."

"What?" I screamed. Sonny couldn't sing sounding like Demi. If she sounded exactly like Demi that would be suspicious and weird.

"I can't sing!" Tawni said.

"Neither can I! I mean have you heard me ever sing before?"

"No."

"Well, that's precisely why."

"I'll think about it and tell you." Marshall said and walked over to the buffet table.

I sighed. I decided to go find Chad.

"Oof!"

"Hey, where've you been?"

"Oh, rehearsal and such places."

"Well, get ready because tomorrow I'm taking you to Café Blue!"

"No way!" Café Blue was only the hottest café in Hollywood. People had to wait months to make a reservation. I was dying to go there.

"Yep! I pulled a few strings and we're going there!"

"Cool!" Now if anything bad happened I was sure going to feel guilty for the rest of my life. I had devised a plan and there was a slight chance it might fail, but I was willing to take that chance.

Let the drama begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay!! Here is where the drama unfolds, the climax of the story!!! (A/N: She doesn't really wear a wig! Sorry about that! I didn't mean it in that way. Her hair stays the same.)**

Tonight. Tonight was it.

Chad was taking me on a date as Sonny. That was the good part. The bad part was Demi had to be there. Demi and Sonny at the same place at the same time did not mix well.

I packed what I needed and got changed.

"You look all fancy, where are you going?" Tawni asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh, nowhere. Just on a date with Chad."

"Well, good luck with that!" she huffed.

I smiled to myself. This was going to be one heck of a night. I walked outside to the parking lot and Chad was waiting for me. He opened the door for me and I stepped in.

"This is going to be a night to remember." I said. Literally it was.

"Yes."

We arrived at the café and sat at a table by the window.

"So, what are you going to order?" Chad asked, looking at the menu.

"I don't know. I have to go to the bathroom." I said and got up. I ran to the restroom and changed into Demi's clothing. I walked back to Chad and the table.

"So, is Sonny here yet?"

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom."

"I'll go check on her." I ran back and changed into Sonny again.

"Demi is in the bathroom." I said.

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, everything is fine."

We sat for awhile in silence.

"So…"

"So…"

"What's your favorite color?"

"That was random."

"Well, you are the queen of random Sonny. Give me some credit!"

"Chad, I did not come here for you to mock me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. By the way what is taking Demi so long?"

"Right. Let me go check on her."

I ran to the bathroom and boy, my luck had run out. Demi's shirt was torn. How was I supposed to be Demi now?

I decided to go back to the table as Sonny. So I went and Chad was waiting.

"Sonny, look. If you don't like me it's okay. We can just forget the whole thing."

"No, Chad. It's not that! Wait-"

"Just forget the whole thing. I thought you were better than this." He got up and left.

I just stood there, alone. Without Chad.

And my heart was broken.

I should have told him. But either way, I would have caused him pain. I should have done it the less painful way. But I decided to conceal the truth until it all blew over. How was I going to make it up to Chad? I could finally tell him the truth. It was basically my only option. But how could I get him to talk to me again or even see my face?

He wouldn't want to talk to Sonny, but why not Demi? Demi didn't really do anything wrong to him. After all, it was mostly Sonny's fault.

I took out Demi's phone and called Chad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad. How was your date?"

"It didn't go too well. Sonny was acting all weird and I think she doesn't like me anymore."

"I'm sure she still does."

"By the way, where were you?"

"I had an emergency I had to attend to."

"Oh."

"Just come to my dressing room at the Hollywood Plaza. I have something to show you."

I was going to tell him. I had to. It was the only way. I ran to the Plaza a couple blocks down and into my dressing room. I changed into Demi and sat on a chair, waiting for Chad. I put my head in my knees and closed my eyes. I didn't know how Chad was going to take it, but I hoped he still liked me because I loved him.

That's right.

I, Alison Sonny Munroe / Demi Lovato loved Chad Dylan Cooper.

At first it seemed bizarre, I know. But now I finally realized I did actually love him.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and rose up out of my seat.

"Well?"

"I know this is hard to believe, but I'm actually Sonny."

"So you're trying to tell me that Demi Lovato and Sonny Munroe are the same person?"

"Yes, Chad. Why do you think we look so similar? Why do you think that Sonny and Demi can't be in the room together at the same time?"

"Okay. This is a shocker…"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Chad. I dint mean to. I love you."

"I love you too. But, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I couldn't. I was afraid my friends wouldn't treat me the same and that my family wouldn't trust me anymore. I was afraid you wouldn't trust me anymore."

"Its okay, Sonny or Demi. Your secret is safe with me."

We hugged and then kissed. I was elated. No more secrets from Chad at least. I could tell him everything and it would be okay.

"So does this mean I get a second chance?" I asked him.

"Sure. What about we go for chicken fingers and ski ball?"

"I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was really busy. Anyway here goes…**

S/ D POV

"That was awesome!" I said to Chad. I was glad we had cleared the water with all the Demi stuff.

"I still can't believe you're Demi Lovato. I can't believe I told Demi that I liked you, when really I told you I liked you."

"Okay, I'm confused. But at least I don't have to hide it from you, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I'll always be there for you Sonshine."

I smiled at him. Finally someone who I could trust and just be me around them. The whole me, not just plain old Sonny or superstar Demi. Just the fabulous Sonny and the awesome Demi.

And now I knew how Hannah did it. Except I had something better.

Chad.

And boy was he better than an old hillbilly, gross older brother, annoying but sweet best friend, or a weird guy friend.

We sat in his white convertible car and kissed under the stars.

**A/N: Okay hoped you liked it. BTW I love the show Hannah Montana and did not mean to insult any of the actors/ actresses or characters in the show! I just needed something for the story, so please don't be mad at me. **


End file.
